LAFB
by shedders
Summary: "I love a girl whether she's shedding or not, but I'm here to help"


"But baby Romeo was old enough to babysit Juliet and they got eternal love and we after all were love at first blood why can't we?" "You can teach me how to put on a pad you'll help me test out my first tampon. You'll bleach my white pants when they get red, you were there for the first blood you'll be their for the last"

"I got my period today, we shall live together." She says as she tries to kiss him. "Not today," will shouts as he runs away I bit my lip, trying to make a seductive move. Suddenly, i felt something pouring down. It was the dazzling red blood coming down like a fall. It moved on lightly, yet he still didn't look back at me. Did he not feel it? Did he not feel our love which had made our two souls into one? My tension getting higher. My flow getting heavier. I quickly ran to get my pad. When he clenched my fist. He pulled me close aggressively, and suddenly pushed me to the ground. Did he want sweet love at this time? I covered his mouth and whispered "I'm on my period" He chuckled at me, and ran off. "Man I wish I could have got it"

"He related to me, I don't know if I should kiss him or make him eat the blood. I'm in love. We both get up and smile. "It's going to be okay," he whispered slowly as he leaned in to give me a hug. We are both covered in red, I shrirk. I take out my phone and google, 'can you he have sex on your period' as the results load I stare into his eyes passionately"She looked at me with the same innocence I had first seen her with. The smell of a fresh yellow pad opened, a bit too big for her size. After all, it was her first time. A little girl had ran off with the symbol of her mother, the large maxi-pads and one tampax pearl. A late night swimmer with her soon to be lover was planned. When we had met, it was love at first blood. She held my hand. Took out her iPhone to receive her pink pad notification alerting the blood. She quickly ran out and set all her personal notes and moods and jotted down her cramp info. She rushed back in her white flowing dress to realize the leak was seen by will. He looked at her and realized she needed help. He carried her to the pond and threw some water in the area, cleaned up for her. And applied a scented pad just for her. She quietly asked "Is this a sign of pregnancy?" I laughed. "No babe" I looked at him shockingly. "He followed me up there, "where you wanna go?" he says "here," I say as I drag him along. I do a hand signal motioning to come over here, he follows.

"Pregnancy is way too much for me to even been thinking about, I just got my period. "Listen, I'm feeling a little frisky, wanna play?" I gasp why did i just say that. "Cards? Sure. Ill slide my joker into the ace if you get what I mean" he says I think he's had too much to drink, but hey that'll make it more fun. "Maybe you can show it up me, lets go"

He was so charming, even when playing cards. I didn't want to continue this game, I wanted to do so much more. I wanted to explore him. I wonder how it would feel to be with him, beside him, in him. He'd break my barrier. WHY WAS I THINKING THIS?! WHAT WAS I INTENDING ON DOING? MY VIRGINITY, MY RESPECT. IT WAS ALL IN MY HANDS. WOULD I LOSE IT TO HIM? I silently dropped the cards off the table. He looked at me curiously. "I want to have sex god damn" He yelled "YOU'RE ON YOUR PERIOD I CAN'T DO THIS TO YOU WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME" I sniffed a bit and replied "WE CAN MAKE IT FUCKING WORK I CAN'T WAIT 7 DAYS NO. THIS UNITED US AND IT'LL KEEP US TOGETHER. WE'LL HAVE THIS WITH BLOOD OR FORGET IT"

He smiled and pulled my hair back, I remember how we met, it all started when I was wearing my favorite white pants, blood dripped, then he appeared out of nowhere he said, "I love a girl whether she's shedding or not, but I'm here to help" he winked after I was in love, I wanted him to have my virginity. I smiled this is what I wanted all along. It's finally happening. I crawl my way into the bed, "come come, I say" it's finally here I think to myself


End file.
